


Getting To Know You

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Claiming, Dean Loves Pie, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jimmy Novak, Pointless, Promise Rings (sort of), SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scent bonds, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sequel to Same Face, Completely Different ReactionNow that Dean and Jimmy have obviously scent bonded and are most likely going to spend the rest of their lives together being stupidly happy dorks in love, it's time for the important matter of actually getting to know each other. What better way to accomplish that than go on their first date? After a teeny bit of making out first, at least.Make sure to read the first story in this series, because this is a direct continuation of it.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel/direct continuation of [Same Face, Completely Different Reaction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11599833), so if you haven't read that one yet, make sure to go read it first so this makes sense.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So, I finally got around to completing the sequel to my Dimmy story from forever ago. Yays! Anyway, as some of you may have noticed, I made these into a series outside of just the Bingo one, and at the very least I'm going to make it into a trilogy. So, expect at least one more with these two, but possibly more. Also, thank you guys for reading and loving my weird little rarepair. I really appreciate it. It would never work in canon, but they're so damn adorable together in fic. *fangirl sigh*
> 
> The square I used for this one was **Mating/Claiming** , but I didn't wanna do smut just yet so I did my own little twist on it. Hopefully, it works. ^_^

“This one’s gonna be your room,” Jimmy said as he grabbed Dean’s duffle bag from him. He opened the door just long enough to toss it onto the neatly made bed, but before Dean had the chance to see the rest of the room the door slammed shut and the omega was dragging him further down the hallway. “And this one’s mine,” he said with a grin as he opened the door and pushed the alpha inside, where he landed on the bed.

“Forward, aren’t we?” Dean teased Jimmy as he sat up.

“I prefer the term ‘impatient’,” Jimmy responded, edging towards the bed himself. “Besides, it’s not like I’m saying ‘mate me now, alpha, fill me with your pups’ or anything like that. I just want a better kiss.”

“Was the first one not good enough for you?” Dean joked, though now he was starting to feel a little bit of doubt. Scent bonding like this, it was usually a pretty big thing. And there Dean had gone and ruined what should have been a momentous occasion, their first kiss, by pecking the guy on the lips just to shut him up. Dean had given girls on the playground in fifth grade more meaningful kisses than that.

Jimmy seemed to sense that doubt, and was sitting next to Dean and giving him a hug in mere seconds. “I said a stupid thing and hurt you, didn’t I?” The omega said, though it was muffled by Dean’s shirt.

Dean reached to hug him back. “No, not stupid, just… I mean, was it okay? I don’t want it to be a bad memory for you or anything.”

Jimmy pulled back just enough to look Dean in the eyes. Even though they were basically the same eyes Dean had seen in his twin brother since the beginning of the school year, there were somehow differences too. Not physical, more like he could see who was looking out from behind them. “I’m not sure any kiss from you could be a bad memory, Dean,” Jimmy said, sounding just as serious as the other owner of those impossibly blue eyes.

Dean placed his hand gently on Jimmy’s cheek and pulled him in for a second first kiss. It was sweet and special and everything that the other one should have been. It was also a lot more innocent than he would’ve expected from the omega, but then again they’d only technically just met so he was mostly going off of stories he’d heard.

When they finally pulled apart, Jimmy chuckled. “If that’s the chaste, sweet version, I can’t wait for the wedding night,” he teased, making the alpha blush. Okay, so maybe Cas’ stories were a lot more accurate than expected.

Dean playfully pushed him on the shoulder. “I only just met you, don’t go expecting any diamond rings just yet,” he replied, though now he couldn’t help but picture a life with Jimmy. With an omega he’d only met for the first time less than an hour ago. Apparently scent bonds had a lot stronger effect that he’d thought.

“Diamonds are too overplayed,” Jimmy said, tilting his head to the side and looking thoughtful. “I’m thinking a ruby. Or maybe an emerald, like your eyes.”

“I don’t care if it’s out of a Cracker Jack box, you’re not getting an engagement ring for at least a few weeks,” Dean joked, and smiled before sticking his tongue out at the omega.

Jimmy only pouted at that, which made Dean laugh. Damn, this guy was just so wonderful and silly and Dean couldn’t wait to get to know every little bit about him. How did he get so lucky? Dean traced his finger along the line of Jimmy’s jaw tenderly. “There’s no need to rush, we have our whole lives together you know,” he told the omega, meaning every word.

Jimmy leaned into the contact and sighed. “You just… this… It’s all so unexpected and amazing, I want everything all at once,” he admitted. “Cas used to come home from college for visits, and he’d always have something in his suitcase that inevitably smelled incredible. I never mentioned it, but I would always wonder. And now here that smell is, attached to somebody as awesome as you, Dean, and I…”

“You’re impatient,” Dean finished for him. “Yeah, I totally get that too. There’s a part of me that wants to throw you down and claim you right now, leave my mating bite on you so nobody else can have you.” The omega blushed, somehow managing to make him look adorable. “But, you deserve better than that, Jimmy.”

“You barely know me,” Jimmy said softly, finally agreeing with Dean.

“I don’t need to, to know that you deserve better than that.”

“I really lucked out, getting an alpha like you, didn’t I?” Jimmy said, awe in his eyes.

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. “I think I lucked out here, too.” Jimmy leaned in for another kiss, and Dean pulled the omega into his lap. It was gentle and spoke of the kind of love they’d have for years to come. “How ‘bout a date?” Dean whispered into Jimmy’s neck.

“I’d have to check my schedule,” Jimmy joked, forcing Dean to start tickling him. Through his laughter, Jimmy finally squealed “Schedule’s totally free! I’m all yours!”

“I thought so,” Dean said with another quick peck on the omega’s lips after he stopped tickling. He was already starting to get addicted to those lips. “When do you wanna go?” He asked, hoping he picked sometime soon. Dean may not have been as impatient as Jimmy, but he sure as hell wasn’t patient, either.

“Tonight?” Jimmy suggested. “I’m sure Mom and Dad wouldn’t mind if we skipped dinner just this once, all things considered. They scent bonded when they first met, too.”

“Tonight definitely works,” Dean agreed, still nuzzling Jimmy’s neck. A guy could get drunk on a scent that delicious. “Pick a place, anywhere works. You know the area better than me.”

“Well, there’s this fancy French place in the next town. It’ll set you back a few hundred, but…” Jimmy paused his teasing when Dean froze. “But I’m kidding, because the serving sizes are ridiculous. How’s burgers sound? There’s this great place me and Cassie used to hang out at back in high school. Best pie you’ve ever had. Other than the ones I make, at least.”

“Okay, maybe you can get that engagement ring sooner than I said,” Dean joked, relieved that the expensive French place had been a joke. “The way to my heart is definitely through pie.”

“I’ll make you one before you leave, then,” Jimmy promised, and Dean couldn’t have stopped himself from kissing the omega if he’d tried. Not that he saw any reason to try, but still.

The make out session that followed was just starting to get serious, with Dean’s hands up the back of Jimmy’s shirt and Jimmy straddling the alpha’s lap, when Dean’s stomach decided to interrupt it by starting to growl. They pulled apart and both started laughing. “So, you mentioned burgers? Not sure if I can hold out ‘til dinner, apparently,” Dean said, trying to calm down his lower anatomy so that they could go get food.

“Only if I can get a rain check on this.” Jimmy emphasized the word ‘this’ with one final thrust, making Dean let out a very un-manly whimper.

“Like I’d be stupid enough to say no?” Dean responded, having to start all over again to rid himself of a somewhat aching erection.

With one last quick kiss, Jimmy jumped off Dean’s lap and held out a hand to help the alpha up. And if his eyes strayed down a bit longer than necessary to the persistent bulge in the alpha’s pants, Dean couldn’t really blame him, since his gaze did a little wandering as well. Dean leaned in for another kiss once he was standing, and they probably would have started a horizontal make out session if Dean's stomach hadn't growled again, even louder than the last time.

“I don't think it likes me,” Jimmy whispered.

“When it's empty, my stomach doesn't like anyone,” Dean whispered back, and they both giggled.

“We should fix that,” Jimmy said, still whispering.

“Lead the way,” Dean said with a sweep of his arm. He followed the omega downstairs, and finally managed to properly meet Cas and Jimmy's parents. They seemed really nice, and offered to let Dean visit whenever he wanted, since he was most likely going to be their son-in-law eventually.

They took Jimmy's car to the restaurant, an old beat up Lincoln Continental that Dean teased him over until Jimmy reminded him that at least he had a car. That shut the alpha up real quick.

Dean made noises that were borderline pornographic with almost every bite, the burger and pie were so good. Jimmy explained all the different things he was good at cooking in between laughs, which made Dean wonder just how fat he going to end up getting. When he finally finished the orgasmic pie to the soundtrack of Jimmy bragging how his was so much better, he payed the bill and Jimmy drove them to a nearby park, since neither of them wanted their first date to end yet.

“Me and Cas used to play here all the time when we were younger,” Jimmy explained as they walked past the playground area. “Meg from down the street gave Cas his first kiss here when we were six. Probably his last one too, since he complained how he didn't like it. She kept trying to get him to be her boyfriend in high school, but you’ve met the guy so you probably know how that one ended.”

Dean let out a chuckle, picturing how flustered a mini-Cas must have been back then. “There was a park like this where I grew up, too. I used to take Sammy there all the time. He loved the swings.” At Jimmy's confused expression, Dean explained. “Sammy's my little brother. He just started high school but he's probably smarter than you and me combined. The nerd’s gonna be a bigshot lawyer some day,” Dean said with pride. “You oughta meet him soon. He’s a lot like your brother, all super serious and probably a genius.”

Jimmy leaned into Dean and grabbed his hand. “I wanna meet all your family, Dean. And your friends, too.”

“Your family seems pretty cool so far, but I wouldn't mind meeting some of your friends,” Dean said, kissing Jimmy lightly on the temple.

“Oh, I’m sure they'll love you,” Jimmy replied, but Dean wasn't sure if he was being serious or sarcastic. Though either way, he still wanted to meet them because they were important to Jimmy.

The two ended up walking around the park, learning all about each other, for almost four hours that day. They spent a lot of time there during the rest of spring break, quite often doing silly things like push each other on the swings or feeding the ducks on the little pond at the other end of the park. The park was where Dean first tried one of Jimmy's pies, too, and Dean had agreed with every bragging comment the omega had made about them and more. It was only a week, but Dean was already starting to fall in love with the omega, and he was pretty sure Jimmy felt the same.

The night before he and Cas had to head back to campus, Dean snuck out for an hour, saying he wanted to grab a few things from the store for the ride back. When Dean finished packing and Cas was taking his own suitcase downstairs to the car, Dean pulled Jimmy into his room.

“This seems familiar,” Jimmy commented, mischievous grin on his lips. But when he tried to lean in for a kiss, Dean backed off. “What, do I have bad breath? I just brushed my teeth an hour ago,” the omega said with his signature pout.

Dean ignored his words, and instead grabbed the omega’s hand. As he was sliding the simple silver ring onto his finger, Jimmy let out a shocked gasp. “You still have to wait for that emerald, but hopefully this’ll do for now?”

“Yes, of course Dean,” Jimmy all but shouted, jumping excitedly into Dean's arms and covering the alpha’s face with kisses.

In the past few decades, claiming rings had become a common practice in teens and young adults. Mating bites were such a huge commitment that the alpha would instead give a simple ring to the omega in place of the bite, to show off their 'claim’ until they were ready for marriage and matching bite marks. Dean had bought this one last night, and was glad that Jimmy loved it so much.

“I'm claiming you until I can mate you,” Dean whispered into Jimmy's neck as the omega snuggled into him. The ring and the words were a promise, and Dean intended to keep it.

“And if you think you’re not all mine too, I may have to knock the sense back into you,” Jimmy playfully threatened, but they both knew that Jimmy would never have to go through with that threat. They were both madly in love with each other, even if they hadn't said the words yet. And they had a great future together to look forward to, but for now a twenty dollar ring was enough.


End file.
